The Cambodian War
The Cambodian War '''was a war waged by Vietnam and Siam against Cambodia in response to Cambodia's attempt at independence and violation of the Bangkok Pact. In the afternoon of the 5 October 2019, The Royal Siamese Army began to skirmish with Cambodia at Phnom Penh. Which was relatively successful with Cambodia taking one casualty. After another offensive of began by Siamese forces, around 7 Turkish soldiers arrived and began attacking Cambodia as well. Prelude Siam and Vietnam split Cambodia in the Bangkok Pact which made it clear that any nation in the region would be considered an act of war. After the Siamese-Khmer War, the Khmer regime collapsed and the region was back under Siam's control. The other half of Cambodia was still owned by Vietnam until June 21 2019 when Cambodia was founded in the Vietnamese side of Cambodia. Siam began having skirmishes with Cambodia in June 2019 which were never escalated. No violence was reported until October 2019 when the two nations discussed on Vietnam bringing their side of Cambodia under their control. Early on October 5th 2019, Siam began a raid on Phnom Penh which caused one Cambodian causality, a second offensive was commenced by Siam in which Turkey showed up and helped Siamese forces which caused another Cambodian casualty. Siamese and Turkish forces were successful in the skirmish of the capital. War Vietnam agreed with Siam to attack Cambodia on October 4th 2019. Cambodia proclaimed it's own independence from Vietnam in June 2019 and claimed Siamese owned Cambodia. At 16:00 EST on October 5th 2019 after the raid of Phnom Penh by Siamese forces, Vietnam and Siam publicly announced their war against Cambodia. Battle of Phnom Penh '''Day One On October 5th, Siamese and Vietnamese forces began to make an offensive into Cambodia, eventually arriving at Phnom Penh which officially began the Battle of Phnom Penh which lasted for the duration of the war. Vietnamese forces eventually left Phnom Penh for the day as there was no action but Siamese forces stayed forcing combat between Cambodian and Siamese forces which caused another casualty for the Cambodian's. Day Two On the 6th of October, Cambodia looked at where Phnom Penh's defensive wall had weak spots and where mainly the Siamese forces had attacked from. Taking it all into account, Cambodia prepared traps at the weak spots. When the eventual Siamese offensive began, Cambodia managed to lure in some of the Siamese forces, one of these soldiers was Fluxify I first who never suspected the trap but managed to survive the fall, Cambodia began trying to send explosives down the hole to remove the trapped soldiers which backfired when Fluxify I shot a flame arrow at the TNT blowing up and killing two Cambodian forces. He then managed to make an escape into a mine when the Cambodian forces came down the hole to try and kill him, hiding behind some dirt in the wall, the Cambodian forces walked straight past him and Fluxify I escaped. This was also the first time that commander Jump Fox was involved in the war, joining Fluxify I on the offensive on day two. Day Three On October 7th, Siam arrived at Phnom Penh and blocked the holes to the traps, making them ineffective against them. Siam then began killing Cambodian livestock, mostly sheep and pigs to prevent them from making any type of food or products. Siam then left, no fighting took place on the third day. Day Four On October 8th, British troops began aiding the Siamese and Vietnamese forces in the battle which causes another two casualties for the Cambodian's. Two of the Cambodian high command was banned which drained all war support from Cambodian citizens. With this taken into consideration, Siam and Vietnam agreed that the war with Cambodia was won but all supporters of their cause were to be attacked. This led to several attacks from both Siam and Vietnam against the capital as a minority of citizens wanted Cambodia to live on. Battle of the Gulf of Siam After the Siamese offensive in the Battle of Phnom Penh on 10/6/2019, Cambodian forces began scouting out Siamese towns in the Gulf of Siam. Fluxify I began attacking them, making one them retreat, they then returned and began fighting Fluxify I in the Gulf of Siam. This is when Fluxify I realized that the Cambodian's may have cheat clients as he made them retreat for the second time. Other Offensives by Siam and Vietnam Siam and Vietnam also made offensives into Northern, Western and Eastern Cambodia, many of these were just scouting missions and weren't considered as offensives at Cambodia. Siam pushed into Western and parts of Northern Cambodia whilst Vietnam pushed in from the North and East into Cambodia. Banning of Cambodia's Leadership Two of the most powerful members of Cambodia's government were banned on the 10/8/2019 for using cheat clients. Previously in the Battle of the Gulf of Siam, Fluxify I was quick to point out that he had questioned the legitimacy of the players which sparked a discussion if they were hacking or not. This event caused an end to the war but attacks on continued supporters of the Cambodia nation were attacked by Siam and Vietnam. Aftermath of the Banning Siam and Vietnam began to discuss the end of this war as there was not much support for Cambodia's nation anymore. They came to an agreement that Vietnam would reintegrate their rightful claims in Cambodia once in the nation eventually collapsed and that any supporters of the Cambodian nation were to be attacked and killed. The borders of the Bangkok Pact will be restored after the fall of Cambodia. List of Battles * Battle of Phnom Penh * Battle of the Gulf of Siam